Dernier né
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: [Défi sur la jalousie]. Ce n'est pas facile d'être la pièce rapportée, Eaque en sait quelque chose...


Ce texte est né suite au défi lancé par Sheraz.

Thème imposé par Baka27 : Jalousie (option violence gratuite).

Personnage imposé par Aeter : **Eaque** (ô rage ! Ô désespoir ! Oui je n'ai pas hérité de mon chouchou, quelle petite coquinoute cette auteure).

Nombre de mots : 800.

Rating : K.

Je ne compte pas le titre bien entendu.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

**Dernier né**

.

* * *

Le dernier. L'inutile, la pièce rapportée.

Quoique je fasse mon passé me rattrape, mon identité imprégnée en moi. Jamais je ne me déferai des chaines qui alourdissent ma vie, ainsi sont les choses. Depuis la nuit des temps je me bats contre mon destin qui a tracé le chemin de ma solitude. Exilé, éloigné de mes frères, tout ceci est ironique quand j'y pense. En vérité le jour de ma naissance a cloué le sort de mon avenir… Mon cher père a décidé de m'isoler sur cette île désertique et de m'offrir pour seule compagnie un océan asséché d'amour, plus quelques fourmis, témoins de mon calvaire quotidien.

Mes frères… Quel douce utopie quand je me penche sur ce constat. Eux ont reçus tous les hommages, tous les éloges dus à leur rang et moi que suis-je ? Un demi-frère, un demi-fils, un demi-roi ? N'en suis-je pas moins homme ? Oui je sais que j'ai accompli de grandes choses, que mon peuple d'antan m'appréciait grandement, que mes descendants possèdent le sang des héros, les Eacides. Je mentirais en disant que je n'en tire aucune fierté mais cela ne fait pas tout.

Quand je les regarde je me demande ce qu'ils voient en moi… Que leur inspire ma personne ?

Rhadamanthe est sage, juste, imposant.

Minos est charismatique, légendaire, intransigeant.

* * *

J'aimerais leur ressembler plus pour atteindre leur aura immaculée, je ne sais pas comment me positionner face à eux. Moi le cadet, le dernier en tout et de tout temps, je ne leur arrive pas à la cheville. Parfois je les envie, d'autres je les admire et souvent je les déteste pour m'avoir ignoré aussi longtemps et mit de côté. Quand je les regarde présider ou parler entre eux je me sens de trop, comme un boulet que l'on traine à la cheville. Je n'arriverai pas à m'immiscer entre eux, rivaliser avec leur complicité forgée par les siècles passés. Eux ont grandi ensemble alors que moi j'étais exilé ailleurs loin de ma seule famille restante. Aujourd'hui j'ai cette sensation de trop qui me reste en les côtoyant jour après jour, et jamais Minos ne m'observe comme il le fait pour notre frère. Il n'a pas la même adoration lorsqu'il pose ses yeux sur moi. Pareillement, jamais Rhadamanthe ne me complimente comme il le fait pour notre ainé, aucune lueur de vénération ne loge dans ses prunelles ambrées.

Je demeure en retrait quoique je tente pour attirer leur attention, perdurera un je ne sais quoi d'inachevé, de manquant. Mon sang n'est pas totalement lié au leur, je m'acharne comme un dément à captiver leur intérêt mais sans succès, je serai l'éternel insignifiant de cette fratrie atypique. Cette complicité qu'il existe entre eux, nous ne l'avons pas malheureusement.

En suis-je attristé ? Oui certainement.

Car moi qui ait manqué de reconnaissance et de réconfort, encore aujourd'hui dans la mort je ne la trouve pas. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'ils s'allient contre moi pour quelques futiles décisions, je laisse aller, je n'apprécie pas de me quereller avec mes frères.

Notre rang là encore oppose une distinction. Nous sommes juges à présent, serviteurs dévoués de l'honorable Hadès, seulement je vois bien la place que j'y occupe. Le numéro trois, le dernier, l'inexorable surplus, le demi-frère. Ma place demeurera telle quelle pour les millénaires à venir.

Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, je dois me contenter de faire mon devoir noblement, autant que je peux l'être.

J'aimerais être à leur côté bien plus que sur le plan physique, j'apprécierais qu'ils me sollicitent un peu plus, j'adorerais ne former qu'un tout unique avec eux.

* * *

Pourquoi suis-je là ?

Pour quelle raison ne m'incluent-ils pas à leur duo ?

Minos, tes grands airs m'exècrent par moment, je rêve de te voir redescendre de ton piédestal. Tu te croies meilleur que les autres, nous dépassant par ton mépris suintant la perfection.

Rhadamanthe, ton jansénisme m'insupporte à la longue, ton air hautain et ton mutisme exacerbé m'indispose. Rien que de te regarder passer devant moi me donne des envies de meurtre.

Je vous hais autant que je vous adule.

Je vous envie autant que je vous honnis.

Je vous maudis autant que je vous louange.

Quand me considériez comme votre égal ? Que dois-je faire pour atteindre votre cœur d'airain ?

Crier, implorer, supplier, prendre ce qui m'est dû…

Puis quand vous partez en mission, que vous dites-vous ? Pensez-vous à moi parfois ? Regrettez-vous notre passé commun ?

J'en doute, vous êtes d'un égoïsme incroyable, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. J'en ai fais les frais à une époque. Lointaine il est vrai mais ce traumatisme se manifeste vivace, comme l'acide qui ronge la plaie ouverte.

Je passe près de vous, Rhadamanthe me hèle, Minos tourne la tête, je vous ignore superbement et continue mon chemin, sans vous.


End file.
